Carnival Games
by fanfic authoress
Summary: The Doctor takes Rose to a carnival at Rose's request and they play games all night. (Ten x Rose) Oneshot


**I hope you like this oneshot with Ten and Rose (yay!). Send prompts if you have any ideas for other oneshots. Please R &R!**

Carnival Games

 _The Doctor and Rose go to a carnival at Rose's request and play games all night. (Ten x Rose)_

"Doctor!" Rose cried, pointing toward a brightly decorated stall. The sounds of the carnival surrounded them, along with the smell of fried dough and sugar. The colourful lights on the stalls lit the night-time carnival. The Doctor willingly allowed himself to be dragged along by the arm. "Look!" Rose pointed towards a cute plush wolf that was hanging from the top of the stall. It was nearly as big as Rose and would take up a lot of space, but the Doctor refrained from pointing that out. While she gazed at it lovingly, the Doctor took around the stall. It was a game of sorts where you had to throw darts at a board and you got a prize corresponding with your ability. The prize that Rose had her eye on, though, was hard to get. She would have to throw three out of five darts in the bullseye. The Doctor gazed affectionately at his companion who was still gazing in wonder at the large wolf.

"How much for a go?" Rose asked the man working the stall. A large grin lit his pig-like face as he started to try to reel in his new customers.

"Five pounds for one round!" He exclaimed, "Quite a deal!" He threw her his best charming look. The Doctor bristled at the look, but slightly mollified when Rose didn't pay him one whit of attention. Grinning hugely, Rose turned to the Doctor.

"Can I, Doctor?" Rose asked with that huge smile of hers, a little bit of her tongue poking through her teeth. The Doctor smiled at her, handing her the required money.

"Of course," he answered. It was a good thing he had soniced the cashpoint earlier- especially since they had been going to a carnival. Rose smiled at him again with a sparkle in her eye before whipping around to the stall manager. He had a greedy look in his eye that the Doctor didn't like. The worker had apparently seen the quick flash of the stack of money the Doctor had 'borrowed'. (Though in his defense, he had saved the world countless times. He figured he could take a little money once in a while.) The Doctor narrowed his eyes at the stout man, not liking him at all.

"Five darts for the little missy," the stall worker boomed theatrically. Rose- practically hopping with excitement- stepped up to the dart board. She threw the first one, but it clattered to the ground from too much force. Forehead creasing, Rose fixed her aim accordingly. Her forehead creasing with concentration, her next two were bullseyes. The Doctor's eyebrows rose in appreciation. He knew Rose had good aim from when she had knocked a slitheen out with a baseball from fifty yards away. (Long story). But he had no idea she was good at darts. Walking up to stand beside her, he watched her with a slight smile on his face.

Her next dart went inside the white circle due to a slight twitch in her fingers after he walked up to her. Rose gritted her teeth after it happened, cursing under her breath. The Doctor couldn't suppress a smile at the thought that he had distracted her. (Not that he wanted to, of course. He _did_ want her to get her prize). Rose took a deep breath before pulling her wrist back and throwing. The dart landed on the line between the red and the white. Suddenly, a loud buzzer went off, startling the two.

"Sorry!" The worker said unapologetically, "Looks like you lost today." Rose looked indignant.

"It's in the red!" She insisted. The worker shrugged, rolling his fat shoulders.

"It's on the line, it has to be a bullseye," he said. "Unless…" he suggested slowly, pretending to put a lot of thought into it, "You _could_ try again." The greedy look in his eye only heightened his resemblance to a pig. Rose sighed defeatedly.

"Come on," she muttered to the Doctor frustratedly, "Let's go." She attempted to pull on his arm, but was abruptly stopped when he didn't move.

"No, not yet," the Doctor said slowly, his eyes still narrowed at the stall worker, "I want a turn." He gave the pig-like man the required money and took his five darts. Rose looked on at him curiously before a knowing smile spread across her face. He was jealous. Rose flashed her gorgeous smile at his back, crossing her arms over her chest and waiting for him to win. And win he would.

The Doctor flashed a quick glance at the stall worker before almost uncaringly throwing the darts at the board. One by one, they all went in the bullseye. For such an uncoordinated man, he could be half-graceful at times. Rose's face broke into a large grin when she saw that he'd won.

"Yes!" Rose exclaimed, hugging the Doctor round the waist. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" With a bright smile lit up on her face, she rushed to collect her prize- much to the disdain of the stall worker. Wrinkling her nose at the piggish man, she collected the wolf and carried it with her, holding the Doctor's hand.

"I didn't know you were that good at darts," Rose commented, looking up at him affectionately. The Doctor shrugged, trying to look modest and failing.

"Well, you know- just something I happened to pick up," the Doctor said airily, scratching the back of his neck. Rose's grin stayed in place.

"Mhm, I suppose that's why you had to use your sonic?" Rose inquired innocently, arching an eyebrow. The Doctor's mouth hung open, looking shocked at Rose.

"I- I don't know what you're-" Rose rolled her eyes before linking arms with him.

"Oh come off it, it's alright," she reassured, smiling. A light pink flush lit the Doctor's cheeks at the slight contact. "Besides, I'm just glad I got it. Plus I absolutely _loved_ the look on that man's face. He was a nasty bit of work, wasn't he?" The Doctor nodded in agreement, still looking sheepish about being caught.

"Ooh," the Doctor started distractedly, eyes lighting upon a stand selling a familiar treat. "Funnel cakes!" The sugary, fried smell wafted through the air on a summer breeze, mixing with the scents of a thousand other smells in the cool night air. The Doctor started towards the stall, dragging Rose along with him.

"Two please," he requested politely. He handed over the money as he received two funnel cakes wrapped hastily in wax paper.

"Here you are," the Doctor said, handing one to Rose. She bit into one immediately, moaning at its unhealthy deliciousness.

"Oh my God!" She exclaimed in delight, "This is a lot better than the ones Mum would make when I was younger." The Doctor grinned at her.

"Very unhealthy too," he observed, looking at it. Rose laughed, a sound that was so just completely _her_. There was no other way to describe it.

"That's why it's so good!" Rose retorted laughingly, taking another bite out of hers. The Doctor's gaze lingered on her for another moment, a wistful smile twisting his lips. _She really is the best of me…_ Rose chose that moment to look back up at him. With practiced precision, he hid this thoughts behind stormy brown eyes. But it didn't seem to fool her. Rose gazed up at him with her all-seeing hazel eyes. The Doctor felt momentarily afraid that she was going to confront him about his thoughts, but those fears were laid aside when she grabbed his hand.

"Come on!" Rose exclaimed, a grin spreading across her face, "Let's see how many prizes we can win before the night is out!" The Doctor willingly followed her, a smile of his own tugging his lips.

/

By the time the clock turned to midnight, Rose had won a variety of prizes- including a goldfish. Where she was going to put it, she had no idea. Perhaps the Doctor had an aquarium in the TARDIS… Laden with stuffed animals, Rose turned, beaming, towards the Doctor.

"I suppose it's time to-" Rose was interrupted by a loud yawn spilling out of her mouth. "-Go back to the TARDIS?" The Doctor smiled at her, also piled with prizes. He had the honour of holding the goldfish- whom Rose decided to name Betty.

"I had fun tonight," Rose murmured, linking arms with the Doctor while they walked back to the TARDIS. Flashing lights from the carnival illuminated the pair, glowing with pink, blue, and every other colour. Her head started to droop and she rested it on the Doctor's shoulder. He smiled at the action and tucked her straw-colored hair behind her ears. Wrapping his arm around her instinctively, he shielded her from the cold.

"So did I," he assured, "Do you know what you're going to do with all of your prizes?" Rose's brow wrinkled in thought.

"No, not yet," she answered casually. "Though I may sleep with all of them tonight." The Doctor chuckled at that, a small smile lighting his face.

"I don't imagine that will be very comfortable," he reasoned, "Especially since you won approximately twenty-four stuffed animals of varying size and-" He had to stop his rant as they arrived at the TARDIS. Stuffing his hand into his pocket, he pulled out his key and unlocked it. Rose had a large grin spread across her face as she looked at him. The TARDIS doors opened inwards, spilling golden light on the duo. The Doctor stood in the doorway, Rose looking up at him. There was a light in her eyes that made the Doctor's twin hearts beat a little harder. His brow wrinkled from the involuntary action. Was he getting sick? Why was he so warm- surely this wasn't normal? Besides, what could he even get sick with? Time Lords were much more durable and virus-resistant than humans. Clearing his throat, he shook his head from his thoughts and attempted to tear his gaze from hers, but seemed unable to.

"Thank you for taking me to the carnival," Rose said thankfully. The Doctor smiled as the tips of his ears turned pink.

"Anything for you," he answered truthfully. He really would do anything for her- something he showed a thousand times over. Opening the bunker, dying to save her- even putting up with Mickey. Rose looked at him for a moment with an indescribable look. The Doctor swallowed at the unfamiliar look before feeling his hearts speed up again. Rose dropped all her prizes to the ground before pulling him down and kissing him.

The Doctor froze for a moment before returning her kiss with equal fervour, the prizes dropping to the ground, forgotten. Her hands ran through the Doctor's messy brown hair- her movements rough and rushed from pent up feeling. The Doctor resisted the urge to move his hands, instead just resting them on her hips. Rose kept a firm grip on his tie while his scent filled her nose. He smelled of cinnamon and the scent after a storm. He smelled like lightning and thunder- like beginnings and endings wrapped into one. It was an intoxicating smell, one that she couldn't get enough of.

Her lips were slightly chapped from the cool wind, but the Doctor didn't care. His nose brushed her cheek as he bent over her, making her back arch against him. Their lips moved together in an impossible fervour, one that neither of them wanted to end.

When they parted for air, both of them were panting from exertion. Rose's eyes were almost completely black- her pupils dilated- and the Doctor's eyes had turned much darker than they normally were. The Doctor was looking at her like she was a whole other person. _…Wow…_ Even his mind was at a loss for words- which never happened. Rose flashed him a wide smile, like she hadn't just snogged the life out of him.

"I'll see you later, kay?" She said with that gorgeous smile of hers. With that, she turned around and strode to her room, her hips swaying slightly as she left. The Doctor was left standing in the doorway- having just experienced one of the greatest snogs in this regeneration's life- eyes wide. Clearing his throat, he gathered up the fallen prizes from the ground. _Perhaps we should go to carnivals more often…_


End file.
